


Heartache

by Polvorose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ao3 kinda hates this one because it's makinf it even messier, I don't know dude, Innocent Fluff, M/M, Old Friendship, Phichit being the cutest cinnamon boy, Seung Gil being and asshole, Stuff happening at Seoul, Young Phichit, Young Seung-Gil, backsotry, gotta add proper tags later, seungchuchu - Freeform, training program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polvorose/pseuds/Polvorose
Summary: Phichit came all the way to Seoul with just his phone and luggage, leaving everything behind...He needed him...He wanted him to bring him back to earth, to hold him, to open his eyes......But he just didn't want to be near him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo • o • here is my Seungchuchu experiment 
> 
> I wanted to be more carefree in this story so you will see a lot of inconsistency in the length of the chapters and other things buuuut it could also mean quicker updates so yay~
> 
> I love this ship so freaking much but geez these guys are kinda hard to work with (specially Mr resting bitch face) so sorry if I mess it up in some parts xD

He took a deep breath as his grip on his luggage tightened.

"Alright..." He took his phone from his pocket and set up the camera, he hid his nervousness with a big and charming smile before taking the photo of himself, then he uploaded it in his Instagram account. "Good..." He sighed and then turned to look at the view of the country. "Seoul...I'm here." He smiled and walked forward

Seoul was beautiful and it was what he needed. He looked around, amazed by how things had changed since the last time he came. He smiled softly at the memories of that time, when he was starting at skating and this trip helped him see things in a different way.

"Give me your magic again Seoul!" He shouted and opened his arms, making the people around him stare at him before walking away. The Thai skater blinked and laughed softly to himself. 'I guess they are not used to someone screaming things in Thai.'he stuck out his tongue, then he felt something vibrating in his pocket and he quickly grabbed it. His eyes lit up at the name in the screen and then he answered. "Yuuri!" He said with a smile.

"Phichit I just saw your Instagram! How can you just leave to Seoul without telling anyone? Celestino is like crazy trying to get any info about your whereabouts!" Yuuri scolded.

Phichit had to swallow a thick feeling before answering. "Ah...I just was in a hurry so I kinda forgot~" He laughed nervously. "But now you know that I am at Seoul and that I'm fine so tell Celestino to not worry ok?" He added.

There was a silence in the other side of the line. "...did something happen Phichit?" The Japanese skater asked seriously.

He yelped a little. "Not really! I'm just kinda stressed and I wanted some vacations." He explained.

"Hmm...sorry but I don't really believe that." Yuuri responded. "Phichit I'm your best friend so I know when you are lying. Tell me why you choose Seoul of all places." He said.

Phichit sighed. He just couldn't win this time. "...I came to see him." He said as the grip on his phone tightened a little.

He could feel Yuuri smiling sadly on the other side of the call. "Phichit..." He said softly. "I thought you were going to forget about him..." He sighed.

Phichit chuckled and checked his nails. "I thought you were going to forget about Victor because it was impossible and now look at you! So in love with each other that not marrying makes you look stupid." He said.

He knew Yuuri was blushing. "W-we want to wait until we are both retired! But yes I guess you are right but...you have to consider that the personalities are completely different." He muttered. "I just don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'm not a baby Yuuri." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "And I know how to deal with him. Patience is the key~" he sang.

"If you say so..." Yuuri sighed. "Oh. I have to get ready! Victor and I will go to a festival and I still haven't started to prepare!" He said nervously.

Phichit laughed. "Better get ready and make sure to make your man droll for you like I do~" he purred.

"P-Phichit! Just be careful ok? Lets talk later!" He said

"Bye Yuuri~ remember to wear protection!" He giggled and then ended the call in middle of the embarrassed sounds of his friend. He looked around and smiled with determination. "I will be fine by myself." He nodded. "I just...need to find his house..." His smile twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will leave this super short one here and leave.

"Excuse me?" The black haired raised one of his thick eyebrows at his coach.

"Go and find Phichit Chulanont." His coach repeated.

He was hoping that was a very unfunny joke. "And why in the world would I do that?" He narrowed his eyes at the lady.

"Because he is in Seoul and it seems like he is escaping from his responsibilities." She said.

Seung-Gil just stared at her blankly for a moment before opening his mouth. "I seriously couldn't care less about it." He said simply. He really didn't, or at least he really didn't want to think much about it.

"Oh I know you don't give a single fuck about anyone but your dog." The lady shook her head. "But we owe Celestino a favor remember? He called me to ask for that favor." She said.

The black haired frowned and crossed his arms. This is why he hated get favors from anyone, it feels like you are getting tied to that person somehow and he hated to have more interaction than the necessary, so having to actually owe someone something was just really annoying at his eyes. "Never ask favors in my name ever again." He grumbled. He supposed he could just do that favor so he would have anything to do with that man again. "And what am I supposed to do? Do you have an idea of how big Seoul is? He could be anywhere." He said. Even if he tried, finding someone like that wasn't easy at all, especially if that person didn't want to be found.

"True." She said seriously. "But remember that we are talking about a social prince, so he is constantly posting photos. Use them to find out where he could be." She added.

He wished he could laugh, but the idea was so stupid he couldn't even laugh at it. "It would still be hard." He frowned even more. "And if you think is that easy I suggest you to do it yourself." He added and turned away. He had enough of that pointless conversation.

"You have to stop avoiding him for no reason." His coach said, making him stop when he was about to leave. "I noticed." She continued at the sight of the korean skater stopping. "don't even know why and I know that asking you would be useless so I won't do it, but this is something you have to do because if I go it will be suspicious and he will know that it's because of Celestino and he will reject my help." She explained and then gently put her hand on Seung-Gil's shoulder. "But if a comrade skater casually bumps into him and offers him his help I'm sure he will find it more normal...am I wrong?" She said softly.

Seung-Gil just wanted to slap her hand away and leave. What did she know? She didn't know about him and she obviously didn't find anything weird in Phichit not wanting to be found by his own coach...the realization of the latter made his eyebrows twitch. "Fine." He grumbled . "But I'm just going to take him to a decent hotel and then I won't have anything to do with him or his coach." He said and then left the rink

\-----------

 

'...I'm sure nothing happened to him...and If it happened, it probably was because of his own stupidity.' He thought as he walked around the place from where the Thai skater had uploaded his last photo. 'Yes...his huge stupidity.' He thought before putting the phone back in his pocket. It wasn't like he followed him or even used his account at all, but Phichit, being as popular as he was, was quite easy to find...at least way easier than finding him in person.

He was getting tired of this. It was the third location he went trying to find the cinnamon boy. Why was he even doing this? Easy. His coach can be annoying beyond his compression and add that to the fact that even though most people wouldn't believe it, he stuck to his word and if he owed a favor to that man he would just do it and go back home with his dog.

He couldn't see the boy anywhere so he took his phone and checked if he had uploaded any new photo. He ended up staring at the same he had just looked moments ago. "...what kind of man wears eyeliner?" He asked to himself and then checked the other ones. "Huh?" He blinked as his mind just made click. He realized that the boy was following a pattern and if that was right then he knew where the Thai skater would be.

He went to the park where he assumed he would be but he still couldn't see who he was looking for anywhere. "Ugh...I'm going home." He sighed, now having to bear with the fact that his calculation was just wrong. He lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'He will be fine.' He thought and walked towards the bus stop to leave the place.

He was thinking about what documental he would watch with his dear dog when some rollerskater just crashed into him and made both fall on the ground. He groaned and moved his head around. 'With my luck...the person would be...' He thought as he opened his eyes to see just who he was expecting. A part of his mind was cursing and the other was focused on the pair of eyes he hadn't seen shining like that in a long time.

"Seung-Gil!" Phichit said as a big smile appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Seung Gil is more confusing for me than how it should T v T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the flashbacks started folks   
> Get used to them because there will be a lot xD at least one in each episode.  
> Sorry if I messed up one of the characters by the way

"You will be fine sweetie..." The lady said, patting her son's back softly. "But remember to not skip your meals. Even if you don't like their food I'm sure you will be able to find a good Thai restaurant." She added.

The boy nodded and tried to not show his nervousness. It was his first time out of Thailand and he was very scared of leaving to a place he didn't know, god, he didn't even know that Seoul was the capital of South Korea weeks ago and now he was going there to learn with others. He didn't even know Korean! What was he supposed to do if some local talked to him? His English still had problems sometimes and he didn't know if he would be able to handle a complex question.

"This is a great chance and we are really proud of you!" His dad patted his back in a more cheerful way. "Not everyone gets to be in a special training camp! Make sure to let them know the talent we have in Thailand."

He smiled. "Yes dad!" He said. He was right. He had to train to get the best of him and make his dream come true. He heard a voice calling for his flight and he looked at his parents. "I wish you could come..." He said sadly.

"Those tickets are too expensive for us...but we trust your coach and even if it scares us, we can't leave our prince without living this experience." His mother said, holding his face.

"But we will call you every day ok? You better behave and focus on your skating." He father reminded him.

He nodded and hugged them. "You are the best." He said, holding the tears trying to come out.

"We have to go Phichit." His coach said. The, at the time, 15 years old nodded and received the kisses of his mother before turning away and leaving with his coach. It was a new experience, but he would handle it. He knew he would if he stayed positive and followed his heart.

\----------------------

"Seung-Gil Lee..." He repeated as his expression softened, glad that the universe helped him this time.

The other man looked away. "That's my name. Now get off me." He said before pushing the cinnamon boy off.

Phichit blinked and watched the Korean man getting up and patting his track suit, then he laughed. "This was very cliche wasn't it? I guess that I'm not that good controlling this kind of skates." He said, pointing at the skates.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "It seems like it's a bad habit of yours to greet me by showing your lack of skills." He said.

"God you are still so grumpy Seung-Gil..." Phichit pouted and extended his hand at him. "Come on." He said.

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow and stared at the hand, then he sighed and helped Phichit to get up. "What do you think you are doing here?" He asked, more in a judging way that because he was curious. He liked to think that he didn't care at all.

"Oh you know." Phichit said, looking around. "Just having some vacations. I've been wanting to visit Seoul for a while so here I am~" He smiled brightly.

Seung-Gil just stared at him blankly and pulled his hand away from him. "So you are just escaping from your responsibilities by taking a reckless decision." He turned away. "I would love to say that I am surprised, but that's not the case." He said. He saw the Thai skater just fine so he could just assume that nothing was wrong at all. "You have not changed at all." He said bluntly.

"Well obviously neither have you~ you are still so grumpy." Phichit giggled and rolled closer to him. "It's like the old times don't you think? I thought it would be nice for me to come here and remember time I was here...you know...those good moments."

Seung-Gil stayed silent, without looking at him, then he turned his head a little and looked at him from over his shoulder, dark and cold eyes. "I don't know why anyone would want to do that." He said and then started to walk, showing his fists in his pockets.

Phichit stood there and looked down for a moment. He was glad that he was facing the other man's back. He sighed and forced his best smile before skating after him and hugging his neck from behind. "Hey! That's not fair Gil Gil~" he pouted. "You live here so of course you're tired of those memories! But I just got here so let me have some fun." He added and tried to look at the Korean skater's face.

Seung-Gil froze for a moment as he felt his face getting really warm at the familiar feeling. "Don't call me 'Gil Gil'" He said when he finally came back to reality. He didn't want to push him away or anything because of two big reasons, the first one was that his face would be exposed and the second one was that the cinnamon boy was wearing skates and even though he was trying to stay away from him he certainly didn't want him to get hurt. "And take off those skates already." He added, grabbing the arms of Phichit and trying to lift them.

Phichit let him go. "Huh?" He tilted his head. "But I'm not that bad with them..." He said.

Seung-Gil turned and narrowed his eyes at him as he fixed his clothes again. "I don't care." He said annoyingly. "And if you don't you will lose probably the only chance you will have to eat without sounding like fool who came to a country without having basic knowledge of the language." He added

Phichit blinked and after analyzing his words he raised his eyebrows. "Are you inviting me to eat with you?" He asked.

Seung-Gil would end with this quickly, take him to eat, then to wherever his hotel is, suggest him to go back to do what he had to do and if that didn't work he would tell Celestino where he was so they could solve whatever was happening with him. He wouldn't get involved and he wouldn't spend more time with Phichit than the necessary, he already had learned that doing that was a bad idea. "...just hurry or I will leave without you." He said quietly.

Phichit grinned and nodded before quickly skating away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day by the way! • v • isn't it nice to celebrate it by having Seung Gil being an ass to poor Phichit?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes another v u v thank you for your kudos and comments. Here you will probably start to see why I call this an experiment.

"Look at him." One boy said to other two. "It's that guy, Lee Seung-Gil." He added.

"I heard he will be the future of Korea." Other boy said, looking at the black haired neatly skating on the ice. "The guy literally only thinks about ice skating."

"He is so into this that even though he lives here in Seoul he is staying at the dorms so he can train the whole day." The third boy commented. "I know the one that is supposed to be his roommate but he says he has only seen him twice since the program started, like, he wakes up really early and trains until very late at night."

The other two blinked and watched the skater in awe...

Then they gasped when a boy crashed into him.

"That's the guy from umm...Thailand right?" One of the boys asked.

"He is from Bangkok yes but his name is so silly I don't even want to say it." The other said.

"He thinks he's the prince of the ice..." The third one frowned. "Skating like all the rink is his and getting special treatment from the instructors."

"And he even interrupted Seung-Gil's training." The other glared at the Thai boy.

"I hope he teaches him a lesson." One of them smirked.

\-----------------------

"...do you really have to do that?" Seung-Gil asked as he looked at the Thai boy taking a picture of his plate of BBQ.

"This looks really good and I just can't let it pass." Phichit responded. "But now I want a photo of my companion~" He smiled before taking a photo of him. "This filter will make you look incredible!~" he chirped.

He sighed. "...I like to keep my privacy just the way it is. Don't expose my life." He narrowed his eyes. 'And letting everyone know that we are eating together could make them think...the wrong things.' He thought as his eyebrows got close to each other in a weird expression.

"We are together so technically I am posting my life. Literally. I'm posting what I'm seeing." Phichit explained. "Bedsides, we are friends so...there shouldn't be a problem." He added like if he had read his mind, but Seung-Gil knew that it wasn't the case. He knew that Phichit was just really good at reading faces.

The quiet man just looked back at his food and continued eating, not wanting to get more exposed at the cinnamon boy, but he was already being stared at by him.

Phichit clicked his tongue and put the phone down. "I won't post it." He finally said with resignation. "I don't want to test fate again." He shrugged and then put a piece of meat in his mouth. "Mmm~" his eyes shined. "Dish ish sho gud!" (This is so good!) He said.

Seung-Gil fought to not look up at him. He knew what kind of face he would find.

Phichit swallowed the meat and smiled at the Korean skater. "I knew I could trust your taste for this kind of places..."

Seung-Gil didn't respond and just continued eating. He did his best to keep every interaction as short and formal as possible, but sadly, he already was starting to remember how spending time with Phichit felt.

It felt like forever to Seung-Gil so he thought it was already time for him to skip one part of his plan and go right to the point. "You should go back soon." He said quietly.

Phichit blinked and shook his drink with the straw. "Mm? Well I just got here." He laughed softly. "It's bad to think about leaving right when you just arrived you know?"

Seung-Gil just replied with a stare.

Phichit rested his cheek on his hand. "Lets not talk about it for now...ok?" He gave him a smile that looked really off compared to his normal smiles.

"...but when will you train? The competitions won't wait for you to have your vacations." He said.

"I brought my ice skates with me so I can train in any rink here I guess..." He shrugged.

Seung-Gil huffed and looked away. "How careless of you." He muttered. "It's better if you go back and train with your coach. Take this seriously." He added in a more serious way.

Phichit looked down at his glass, shaking the ice cubes and making them go against the glass.

The awkward silence was interrupted by a short haired lady that stood next to their table. "Seung-Gil, what a coincidence." She said, clapping her hands together.

Phichit saw the black haired frown and then look at his coach. He looked at her too and smiled. "Hello." He said.

"Oh Phichit Chulanont, hello." She looked at him and smiled back. "It seems like Seoul isn't that big after all." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Seung-Gil asked and narrowed his eyes.

"I know this place is good so I came to eat, Seung-Gil." She said.

"It's very good." Phichit nodded happily. "Seung-Gil has a great taste." He added.

"I see..." She looked at the black haired. "In that case, could you please order a take out for me?" She asked.

Seung-Gil sent daggers at her with his eyes. He was ready to give her a response full of poison when he felt something poking his side. He looked down to see his coach trying to give him her phone, with Celestino's number showing. He looked back at her and saw her nod at him. He just took the phone and got up, giving her a last glare before going to 'get her food'.

He made sure he was out of sight and just in time because the phone started ringing. He sighed and answered. "What do you want?" He asked. He was very annoyed at this point and he didn't want to hear this man asking him to do any more.

"Are you with him?" The man asked.

"Yes, I did my part. He's not planing to go back soon for what I can see." He said. "So the deal is over and I won't get any more involved in this issue." He added.

"Not so fast." He heard the man say. "The deal was for you to convince him to come back to Detroit and since you didn't do it you will have to take care of him until he does." He said.

Seung-Gil frowned. "Are you serious about that? I have better things to do so forget it." He said. He just couldn't believe what he was expecting him to do. He obviously wouldn't allow it.

Celestino sighed. "I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice..." He said. "If you don't do your part I will tell Phichit about the thing I'm STILL doing for you." He said.

Seung-Gil felt something in his chest for half a second and then narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to blackmail me." He hissed. "...tell him if you want to. See if I care." He said, tilting his head so he could look at the table where Phichit and his coach were.

"Are you sure you wouldn't care? He would probably never forgive you..." He said slowly.

He saw Phichit talking and smiling, making him doubt. He wouldn't just never forgive him, he would definitely hate him if he knew. 'But that is fine. That would make everything easier, he would never try to get close to me ever again.' He though and hesitated for a second before answering. "Again. I don't care." He said.

"Alright, but what if he tells everybody? That would ruin your image don't you think?" The coach said.

"So would ruin yours if everyone knew that you took part in that." He clenched his fist. He couldn't believe he was actually trying to blackmail him. He was starting to get even more irritated than before.

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice to get bigger things." He responded. "And the damage in my image wouldn't be even close to be as big as the damage in yours and you know it." He added seriously.

Of course he knew it. "...You seriously are mere scum." Seung-Gil said.

"Call me however you want, but I want Phichit to feel safe and I want his time there to be as happy as possible, so you better take care of him properly." He said.

Seung-Gil huffed. "If he is happy or not is not my problem. I don't want you or my coach bothering me, I will do this the way I see convenient." He finally said before hanging up.

He ordered a good takeout of bull's eyes and a mysterious green sauce for his dear coach before going back to the table and putting the box in front of here. "Here. Leave now." He said.

"Oh thank you, dear~" She said. "I was just talking with Phichit and it turns out he hasn't chosen a place to stay yet." She said.

The black haired looked at the Thai skater and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of vacations were you planing to have?" He asked.

Phichit laughed nervously and shrugged. "I wanted to meet with my adventurous side." He said.

"Why don't you stay with Seung-Gil? He has a guest room in his place." The lady said.

Both men flinched and the Korean glared at his coach as the other looked at him awkwardly.

"I wouldn't like to bother you so..." Phichit said, obviously noticing the intense glare Seung-Gil was giving to his coach.

"It's fine." Seung-Gil looked at him with his normal serious expression. He hated to follow the words of his coach but it was true that if he had to 'take care' of him it would be way easier if he was there at his place. He wouldn't have to change his schedule at all.

"Really?" Phichit blinked. He couldn't believe how everything was being so convenient '...it almost feels...planned.' He thought but then shook that idea away. 'Celestino doesn't know about our story together so there's no way...'

"Unless you still want to meet with your adventurous side, in that case there is a bridge that could work for you." Seung-Gil crossed his arms.

"No no it's fine!" Phichit got up. "I will stay with you." He smiled and grabbed his luggage.

"Go get a cab." The Korean say to what the Thai responded by nodding and going outside. "And just to make things clear." He tossed the phone on the table. "I don't want you or that man to get involved from now on. I will do things my way, so you better stay away from him." He gave her a cold and serious look before leaving.

\----------------------

"I'm really sorry!" The young skater said sitting on his own hips on the ice. "I just didn't see you there." He added, scratching his cheek with a nervous smile.

The other teen got up and shook the ice off his clothes. "That is because you are the only fool that closes his eyes when he skates." He said angrily. "You are a danger for yourself and for the rest of the skaters." He added before looking down at the Thai skater.

The pair of dark eyes met and stayed over the other for a moment before the cinnamon boy opened his mouth. "You can speak English..." Phichit said.

The other narrowed his eyes. "It's basic knowledge, like the fact that you are not the only one in the rink right now." Seung-Gil said.

"Sorry, I just get lost in my thoughts and...I hope I didn't hurt you." Phichit said as he got up.

"If you had hurt me we wouldn't be having this conversation." Seung-Gil said blankly before pointing at the instructors with his thumb. "I would be making sure they kick you out of this program instantly, and then I would contact my lawyer to sue you." He added.

Phichit yelped. "But wouldn't that be too much? It was just an accident." He pouted.

"I have a big future and I can't let it get ruined because a fool wasn't looking where he was skating." Seung-Gil narrowed his eyes. "So focus on what you are doing or get out of the ice." He said.

Phichit crossed his arms. Well this was a new level of rudeness he didn't know yet. "No need to be like that." He said. "I already said that I'm sorry." He leaned closer.

Seung-Gil did the same. "An apology doesn't fix a broken ankle or knee." He said seriously and then quickly turned away, getting some ice fall over the other's skates.

Phichit hated that the guy was being so rude but he knew he had a point, besides, he was the only one he had known that could communicate with him. "Hey!" He called, making the other stop and look at him over his shoulder. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Seung-Gil Lee." He responded. "Make sure to remember that because you are going to hear it more in the future." He added.

Phichit smiled in a more playful way. "Mine is Phichit Chulanont! Make sure to remember it if you are planing to sue me~" He laughed.

The black haired's frown disappeared for a moment before he turned away. "Hmph." Was all he did before going back to skating.

"Oh but what was that?" Phichit blinked. "That moment when he didn't have that grumpy face..." He said to himself before turning to the opposite side. "He must be popular among the girls." He giggled softy before relaxing. "Ok... Let's try again Phichit..." He whispered in Thai before sinking in his thoughts again, this time trying to make sure to not crash against the handsome but rude guy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo maybe it's an exaggeration to not have any other guy to talk English but consider the fact that knowing it doesn't mean that you are fluent enough to communicate with someone.
> 
> Don't even try to ask what is going on because I'm definitely not responding xD sorry but you know how this works.
> 
> Thanks a super lot for reading!(yeah I just wrote that)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having fun? ( ’ v `) well, take some fluffy and gay teens.
> 
> I think it's important to give some attention to their past and the process of keeping up in a way that the flashbacks would feed the main story was messy and it was uncoordinated, so I made this one as some kind of catch up so the story of their past can keep up with the story of their present.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy ( v u v)

"I really don't get what you are trying to say..." The 15 years old Phichit laughed awkwardly to the group of skaters.

They made anoyed faces and pointed at the dish in the menu. "This." One of them said.

"Oh." Phichit blinked. "Should I?" He pointed at himself. "Eat that?" He added by pointing at the same place on the menu.

The others nodded and some fought to hold theirs laughs.

The boy smiled and nodded, then he got up and went to get what the others recommended.

Seung-Gil was passing by, thinking about what he would get when he heard some of his 'rinkmates' calling him. He didn't want to go but they didn't show signs of stopping so he just sighed and went to see what they wanted.

"You have to see this." One of them snorted. "We just sent the Thai guy to get that disgusting soup only the gramps get." Other said.

"He really doesn't get a word of the menu." Another laughed.

Seung-Gil frowned in confusion and then turned to look at the cheerful boy making line to get the food. He knew it was unfair and stupid. Maybe the boy crashed into him and maybe he needed to ubicate himself in reality, but he didn't have anything against him and this was a different time, when a younger Seung-Gil wouldn't just let them make fun of a clueless Phichit. He liked to call that mere pity towards the Thai skater.

Seung-Gil turned to give them a cold look. "Just how pathetic can you be?" He asked, making the other skaters stop laughing. "How about you spend more time training so you can be slightly good at skating instead of bothering the only competent skater besides me?" He asked before turning away and walking towards Phichit.

The Thai teen was about to order when he felt someone standing next to him. "You don't want that." He said.

Phichit blinked and looked at him. "Oh, it's you." He tilted his head. "How do you know what I don't want?" He laughed softly.

"You are the only fool that gets advice from people that obviously want to mess with him." Seung-Gil responded.

Phichit smiled sadly and looked down. "I know right? But I don't get anything in the menu anyway so..." He said.

Seung-Gil ordered the food. "You are so pitiable..." He muttered.

"Hey." Phichit crossed his arms. "Did you just come to insult me AND skip the line?" He asked.

The Korean teen received the two trays and tossed one to the Thai one. The boy blinked and opened his mouth in realization, but when he looked back at Seung-Gil, he was already walking away with his food. He took the tray and followed him. "Thanks!" He said. "This looks really good, you must have a good taste~ even though you don't seem to like veggies." He added.

'Why is he following me?' Seung-Gil thought, but he didn't stop him or say anything, because he thought he would just thank him and leave.

"Can I sit with you? At least I get your rude comments, unlike theirs." Phichit said.

Seung-Gil nodded and sat in a empty table.

Those were different times so Seung-Gil was slightly more open to social interactions, at least with whoever he thought were worth his time and even though he thought the cinnamon boy was careless and naive, he recognized that he was the best skater (excluding himself obviously) in that program, so he didn't mind to spend his lunchtime with him.

Phichit grinned and sat down next to him, then he tried the meat and the rice and his eyes shined. "Mmm!~" He looked at him happily. "Thank you for choosing this! It's so good!" He said.

Seung-Gil moved his hand to indicate him to lower his voice. "I don't have any reason to give you a bad impression of the Korean food. Soon it will be my job to represent South Korea and show everyone its greatness." He said quietly before starting to eat.

"I see I see~ I know the feeling, I want the same for my dear Thailand." He nodded and then sighed. "I miss it so much..." He added, resting his face on his hand. "But anyway, thank you again. You totally saved my life here and you sure gave me a good impression of the food, though I wish I could go sightseeing or something...but that can be hard if you don't know the basics of Korean." He stuck out his tongue.

Seung-Gil swallowed his food and looked at him with slight disbelief. "Do you really not know the first thing about Korean?" He asked, sighed when he got a shake of head as response. "Then why did you come?"

"This program is prestigious and it was a great opportunity...I just couldn't let it pass." Phichit muttered. "I really thought it would be more international but it seems like I'm the only foreign here." He looked down.

"That is true, there are people from different parts of South Korea, but you are the only one who is from another country." Seung-Gil said before putting more meat and rice in his mouth.

"From which part do you come from?" Phichit asked, tilting his head with curiosity before taking a sip of his drink. He blinked at noticing that the guy had actually chosen one of his favorite drinks, but he assumed it was just luck.

"I live here in Seoul." Seun-Gil responded before putting more food in his mouth.

Phichit raised his eyebrows. "But I saw you going to the dorms. Why do you sleep there if your home is here in Seoul?" He asked.

This young Seung-Gil (unlike the older one) didn't have problem with answering that. "My parents are important people and they don't have time to bring me here everyday and I don't enjoy using public transportation." He explained. "Staying here also gives me the possibility of train for more time." He added.

"Important people? I see..." Phichit said with curiosity. "And you sure like to train don't you?" He hummed playfully. "I've seen you sneaking to the rink at night." He stuck out his tongue.

Seung-Gil raised his eyebrows and looked at him, gulping his food.

Phichit laughed and waved his hand. "Don't worry don't worry~ I'm not telling the instructors." He said, grinning at the now more clam Korean boy. "After all...I see you because I've done the same a few times. Whoops~" he winked.

Seung-Gil just sighed and went back to eat.

Phichit ate his food too while staring at Seung-Gil, who was obviously feeling uncomfortable because of that. 'Are all Thais like this?' He wondered.

"Ok. I will say it." Phichit put his hands up. "I watched you. And I think your landings are too stiff." He said.

Seung-Gil looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked, a bit offended at the comment.

"Yes." Phichit said and then let the fork fall vertically against the table. "That's how you look when you fall. I know clean movements are important but it almost looks like if you were doing homework!" He added leaning close to the other boy.

Seung-Gil blinked, then he frowned and did the same. "Well, your movements are too sloppy and your poses need more stability." He said seriously. "It looks like you didn't care about it at all." He added.

Phichit grinned. "So you have been watching me too huh?" He tilted his head.

Seung-Gil blushed a little and moved away. "That's only because I want to make sure you don't crash into me again." He muttered. 'Why do I feel my face warm? Because I was caught?' He thought.

'Aw I caught him~ and I made him blush and all!' Phichit giggled in his mind but pouted in the outside. "Hey! I haven't crashed into anyone since that time." He said.

"But you keep closing your eyes don't you?" Seung-Gil grumbled in response.

Phichit's smile fell at that. "That's because I like to imagine that I'm back home...being here has been very good for my skating but...it can be kinda lonely you know?" He muttered.

Seung-Gil looked at him and felt something weird, he didn't know, he wouldn't give it too much thought, but he was sure that the smile he had before was better than that one. "So pitiable..." He said.

Phichit looked up at him. "...at least my landings look natural." He stuck out his tongue.

Seung-Gil frowned. "But the rest is a mess." He said.

"The rest is a mess beep boop." Phichit said, making robot movements. "My name is Seung-Gil Lee and I am programmed to skate and frown boop boop beep." He added, using a neutral robot voice.

Seung-Gil frowned even more. "Stop that." He grumbled. "I will show you that my landings are just perfect!" He added, making everyone look at him. It was the first time anyone had heard him raising his voice. He blushed a little and lowered his head, going back to eat.

Phichit watched with a playful smile, then he leaned close. "Pss. Will you really show me? I could help you with that and maybe you could help me with my 'sloppy' movements..." He whispered.

Seung-Gil huffed. "Fine, but stop talking and just eat. We already called enough attention." He whispered.

Phichit giggled softly. "That's because we are cute~" He said jokingly.

'He thinks I'm cute? What? This person is so weird...I doubt all Thai men are like this.' Seung-Gil thought as he gave him a weird look.

Phichit just nudged him and put food in his mouth, looking at him and chewing slowly so he could see he was eating.

Seung-Gil sighed and went back to eat. 'I will show him that he is wrong and then I will continue with my life.' Seung-Gil thought.

But oh god he was so wrong...

They started by helping each other with the problems the other had pointed out. That evolved into a very casual and almost playful competition between them. That evolved into a friendship and a month later Phichit would be moving to Seung-Gil's dorm because he told the instructors that it was way more comfortable for him because they could actually communicate.

The idea of them sharing the room was comfortable for Seung-Gil (even with all the hamster themed things) because Phichit adapted more to his schedule. His other roommate would complain about him making noises in middle of the night or would try to pull out some awkward conversations, but Phichit stayed with him at the rink no matter how late it was, both shared that determination to get the gold medal for their respective countries. When they arrived, Phichit would videocall his parents, saying that there wasn't that late since in Bangkok the time was 2 hours earlier.

Phichit even introduced him to his parents and Seung-Gil had this feeling going on inside him. It was happiness, he knew, because that was the first time he felt someone was really his friend. He had never had a friend before and now he had Phichit, even though he still thought he was immature and too cheery for his own good he still enjoyed his company, no matter how much Phichit teased him about him being a robot.

Phichit was more than happy that he finally got a friend, even though Seung-Gil was sometimes cold and bit rude he knew he didn't really mean it most of the time, that was just his way to express himself. Seung-Gil had helped him so much that he didn't know how he would thank him enough. He helped Phichit understand things he didn't have an idea of what they meant, and not only in Korean because god that guy was like a walking computer. Phichit was starting to seriously think he was a robot, but even if he was he would still like him the same.

His parents loved Seung-Gil. They said he looked so serious and focused on getting what he wanted, commenting that he would be a good husband.

Phichit couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the Korean robot actually getting a girlfriend. He had seen girls flirting with him and he was so dense that made him want to scream. He wondered how such a smart guy just couldn't get when a girl wanted to get in his pants.

They just spent their time together, both avoiding to think about the fact that the program lasted two months so in a few weeks they would have to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see how the backstory slowly ate the main story? xD but don't worry, we will go back to the not so cute present.
> 
> I know it looks like I made young Seung-Gil more flexible so it would be easier to write for him but that's not it xD trust me on this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading other Seungchucu fanfics that have came out (there wasn't so much before so it excites me) and oh my god they are great and make this one look so mediocre x') maybe because I'm so carefree about this one? LOL
> 
> Warning:  
> -Mediocre use of Korean

One day there was an inconvenience with the rink so the instructors gave the skaters a free day. Seung-Gil hated the idea of losing a day of training so much, but Phichit insisted on going out sightseeing and actually have some fun and relax.

"Seung Giiiil..." Phichit mumbled, resting his head on his knees. "What do you want for your birthday?" He asked.

Seung-Gil was staring at the cars passing by. "Nothing really..." He muttered. "It's just another day."

Phichit frowned and nudged him. "No, it isn't!" He pouted. "And thank fate I convinced you to create a Facebook account or I would never have known that your birthday is soon." He added.

"I shouldn't have agreed then." Seung-Gil said bluntly. "I don't even need it." He looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Of course you do! So you can show everyone how you're doing." Phichit responded. "When I go back to Thailand I will still want to know about you." He added and then the looks of both boys turned a bit sad. That was a topic the knew that would come, but they avoided.

Seung-Gil looked down and didn't respond.

Phichit smiled softy and nudged him, gently this time. "Gil Gil...come on." He said, making the Korean boy turn his head to look at him. "Aren't we lucky that I will be here to celebrate your birthday? It's fate telling me that I can't just act like it's another day..." He added.

Seung-Gil looked back at the cars. "...I don't really feel lucky when you call me Gil Gil. It's more the opposite" He said. "Bedsides, how can you think about my birthday when there is a competition at the end of the training program? You need a lot of practice."

"Seung-Gil." Phichit pouted.

Seung-Gil sighed "Fine. I will tell you what I would like for my birthday." He said as he got up, but then he raised his hand when the now very happy Thai boy was going to talk. "But after that we will leave this topic and not talk about it again, ok?" He added seriously, looking at Phichit and waiting for a sign of agreement.

Phichit frowned a little but nodded anyway before getting up too. "And what is it?" He asked.

"I will show you." Seung-Gil responded before turning and starting to walk.

Phichit tilted his head but followed him anyway.

He wasn't really surprised when they got to the place. He knew it already. "...A puppy?" He smiled softly at the Korean boy, who was watching the dogs playing. Phichit just knew about the affinity he had towards the wolves and dogs. Phichit thought that maybe he felt identified with them.

Seung-Gil nodded slowly and then looked at him. "But..." He said and then was interrupted by Phichit.

"I know I know..." He sighed. "You and your parents are too busy, so you couldn't possibly give all your attention to a dog." He said, having a nod as a response. "It's not really that hard, you know?" Phichit smiled. "I have 3 hamsters there in Bangkok and I always find the time to clean their cages and brush their soft fur~" He smiled brightly.

Seung-Gil stared at him. "You know there is a big difference between a hamster and a dog, right?" He deadpanned

Phichit blushed a little and pouted. "Of course I know!" He said. "And you are cheating here. How am I supposed to get you a gift if what you want is something you can't even accept?" He raised an eyebrow.

There was a strange shine in the black haired's eyes as he lips tilted upwards slightly as he slowly shrugged.

Phichit's jaw dropped. 'Is he...smirking?!' He thought. 'It's the first time this robot's mouth gets in that shape and it's for a smirk?!' He stared at the robot that was now walking away from him. He smirked himself. "Don't think you've won yet Seung-Gil Lee." He said to himself before following him.

\------------------------------

Phichit walked into the apartment and looked around. "Wow..." He smiled. "This place looks so neat and comfy..."

Seung-Gil put his keys on the counter and took out his jacket. "I want it to stay that way." He said, sending Phichit a message to not mess with his place or his peace.

Phichit was starting to have serious doubts about staying at the Korean skater's place. It was nice that he had found a place to stay for free, but he didn't know for how long he would be able to resist crashing into all the ice walls Seung-Gil was putting between them. 'No. Don't give up Phichit! It's this or Detroit! And you definitely don't want Detroit.' He thought and shook his head.

"And it totally will." Phichit said firmly, responding to his message.

Seung-Gil turned to look at him and for the first time in 6 years both started at each other with that strong determination that made them become friends back then, even though their goals were completely different this time.

But that tension was interrupted by a furry friend that went towards Seung-Gil with happy eyes.

It was like all of Seung-Gil's bitterness had disappeared for a moment as he looked at his dog and supported on one of his knees to pet it. Phichit noticed and it was like a light of hope had just appeared, because that was the Seung-Gil he knew, the one he needed so much in this moment. That was his friend.

The dog turned to look at the Thai skater and stared at him for a moment. Seung-Gil remembered that his dog, like him, wasn't very friendly to strangers so he wouldn't be surprised if the dog barked at him or just completely ignored him. That would make having Phichit staying more troublesome that how it already was. He was less surprised when the dog barked happily and went to the cinnamon boy, moving its tail. 'He is not at stranger after all...' Seung-Gil thought.

Phichit's eyes shined like stars as he looked at the dog. "Oh my god..." He smiled and kneeled. "You really remember me? Aww I knew you were a smart one from the moment I saw you~" Phichit said as he petted him. He looked up at Seung-Gil. "He has grown up so much..." He said.

Seung-Gil couldn't help but stare at those two, at Phichit's smile, that was already making the old memories come back to his mind and make his chest feel strange once again. It was bad, he needed to stay firm. He just turned away and went to prepare the room for his guest, but first he sat down to wait for his heart to cool down again.

\---------------------

Seung-Gil was sleeping peacefully when he woke up at a soft voice, singing to him in a tone that sounded almost like a whisper.

"Saeng il chuk ham ni da, saeng il chuk ham ni da, sarang ha neun Seung-Gil shi...saeng il chuck ham ni da~"

When he opened his eyes he saw a cinnamon boy grinning at him, holding a cupcake with a candle. A normal person would smile and thank the other person, but this sleepy and grumpy Korean teen just opened his mouth to said. "Your pronunciation is terrible..."

But then the Thai skater just blushed and laughed, making Seung-Gil's feel warm suddenly. "Well at least I tried!" He said in a faked pouting tone. "You're welcome by the way." He added. "Now blow the candle before it melts all over the cream." He said.

Seung-Gil sighed as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, then he looked at the cupcake and then at the face of his friend, who was waiting for him to make his wish. He just knew he was the kind of person that would take wishes very seriously. He looked at the candle and thought about his, in his opinion, very obvious wish. 'Be the best, win all the gold medals....' He blew the candle. He wouldn't give the credit for his future victories to a dumb wish though.

"Let me guess." Phichit raised an eyebrow. "Gold medals?" He asked but then raised his hand. "Don't tell me. It would ruin it." He said.

Seung-Gil just stared sleepily at him. "I am going to get ready to jog now." He said and moved to get off the bed but then got stopped by Phichit. He sighed and looked at him.

"Before you start your day I think I should tell you that we will only have to assist to half of the lessons today." Phichit said and when Seung-Gil opened his mouth to protest, he continued. "The instructors said that we were advanced enough to have half day free." He explained.

"But if I want to win the competition-" Seung-Gil said before being interrupted by Phichit.

"Seung-Gil, it's not a competition." He said. "It's more like a closure. We will skate to show the people how this program helped us to improve." He explained.

"But they will give something to the best ones." Seung-Gil responded.

Phichit rolled his eyes and put some of the cream on the Korean boy's nose. "We are good enough to miss one day and you know it." He said and then put the cupcake in his hands. "Now get ready or you will miss even more of the lessons." He chuckled and then turned away to grab his phone.

Luckily for Seung-Gil since the Thai boy wasn't looking at him he didn't see the way he made a funny face, by looking at the cream on his nose. He sighed and wiped the cream with his thumb. If that was the only surprise he would get from the cinnamon boy he thought it wouldn't be that bad, maybe after the half day of lessons they would go out to the places they use to go when he manages to drag him around, maybe they would get some ice cream and go back to the dorms and, of course, there would be lots of photos of their day together. It wouldn't be anything new but surprisingly, that didn't bother him at all, he liked to spend time with Phichit like that. He thought that itself would make his birthday enjoyable.

But he was so wrong when he thought that was the only surprise he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I divided this particular chapter in two parts to not break the flow of the updates (something that will happen soon anyway but whatever xD)
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned young Seung-Gil's age before? But he is 14
> 
> Also I haven't specified this but if you know when Seung-Gil's birthday is (hint: is between June 5 and June 7 *winks intensely* ) you can know in what time of the year the (past) story is taking place but the main story actually takes place between September and November so Phichit basically has to deal with the cold Seoul and the colder Seung-Gil at the same time xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was...something? I like it and dislike it at the same time...
> 
> I feel like it has too much stuff and it get weird and confusing
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it ( u v u)

Phichit smiled as he petted the cute dog, sitting over the couch. "At least you do remember our friendship..." He said softly and then sighed, closing his eyes. "I wish you could tell me what's going on with Seung-Gil..." He whispered.

The dog nuzzled his hand and then directed its attention towards the man with the serious look on his face. "The room is ready." He announced.

Phichit opened his eyes and smiled softly at him. "Thank you. I could have helped you though." He said as he got up.

"You should have done it yourself." Seung-Gil crossed his arms. "But It would had been troublesome." He sighed.

"Geez thanks." Phichit laughed bitterly and then grabbed his luggage. "Is it ok for me to use the bathroom? Or do I have to go to a public one?" He tilted his head.

Seung-Gil just stared at him. He hated the laugh that he just heard. That wasn't the laugh that would light up his days and that would make him want to smile too, but he thought it was better that way, the distance between them would grow even more and that was good, he repeated it in his head enough times to believe it. He opened his mouth. "Use mine..." He said quietly.

Phichit made a fake gasp. "So lucky..." He said and then turned serious at the frown that appeared at Seung Gil's face. "Sorry...thank you. I will take a shower if that's ok." He said.

Seung-Gil just nodded and the Thai skater went to leave his luggage in the guest room and then to take a warm shower, trying to put his thoughts in place.

Seung-Gil looked at his dog, who was staring at him. "...don't give me that look." He said and then looked away. "You know the story." He added before sitting on the couch with it and petting it slowly.

\-----------------------

So far Seung-Gil was pretty much enjoying his birthday. It was just as he assumed it would be. They went to the city to the places Phichit had noticed that he liked the most when he showed them to him, then he took him to watch a movie Phichit read about and though that he would like, even though he wouldn't be able to understand a word of what they were saying.

"We don't have to do this..." Seung-Gil whispered, already sitting on the chair.

"Shhh!" Phichit leaned close to him. "The movie is about to start." He whispered.

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow and then sighed. If it was his choice then he could do nothing about it.

The movie started and he found it pretty interesting, being about a nomad that only had a wolf as company. He liked the movie, but he still couldn't help but turn his head to look at the Thai boy now and then, after all he would be really bored if he had to watch a full movie in Thai without understanding what is happening, but when he turned he just saw him staring intently at the screen, like if he was analyzing it.

Phichit really didn't get a single word of what was going on in that movie and that was kind of frustrating. He thought about asking Seung-Gil to tell him a general idea of what was happening, but he just didn't want to interrupt him while he watched the movie he knew he would enjoy. Phichit was trying to at least get an idea from the visuals only, but then he realized that something was going on right in front of them.

There was one time when Seung-Gil looked at Phichit when he saw him looking somewhere else. He followed his look to find what seemed to be a gay couple snuggling against each other and being all cute. He didn't have anything against that actually, if they didn't bother him, he didn't care.

He turned his head to see Phichit's troubled expression. He blinked, wondering what was happening to his friend. 'Could it be that he dislikes that kind of people?' He thought, but he doubted that a happy cinnamon boy like him would dislike anyone for something like that. His thoughts were interrupted when the Thai boy turned to look at him, tilting his head in confusion.

Seung-Gil quickly looked away and tried to act like if he wasn't staring.

Phichit blushed a little. "You saw me staring didn't you?" He whispered.

Seung-Gil looked at him with the corner of his eye and then nodded slowly.

"Don't think that I'm the kind of guy that spies couples or anything like that." Phichit moved his hands. "I was just thinking..." He looked back at the screen. "Love comes in any kind of shapes...like those two or the man from the movie with the wolf." He tilted his head. "I think it's wonderful..." He smiled.

Seung-Gil stared at him, he could see the light from the movie reflecting on his eyes.

He felt weird again.

"Seung-Gil...do you believe in love?" He heard Phichit ask and after that his mind disconnected from the rest of the world. He didn't remember the rest of the movie.

\--------------------------

It was already late, 3:00 am and Phichit was already asleep. He knew that Seung-Gil wasn't exactly euphoric at the idea of him staying in his place, he wasn't stupid, but even if it felt horrible he knew that if he wanted to fix the things with him it was better to stay by his side. However, pushing him definitely wasn't the answer, so he would give him his space and would try to bother him the less possible (which he thought was pretty hard considering that everything he does seems to irritate the Korean skater).

He didn't ask Seung-Gil for dinner, he wasn't that hungry anyway so after his shower his just put on his pajamas, checked his SNS and went to sleep.

But then at 3:00 am his phone started to ring. He opened his eyes and rubbed them before checking the name on the screen. "Yuuri...?" He squinted and then answered the call, not minding his bed hair and sleepy face since it was just his best friend. "Hi Yuuri..." He mumbled with a smile, but his smile disappeared completely when he saw his friend with his face slumped on a table and with a completely broken expression. "Yuuri ? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he sat up, peeking at the empty glasses around him.

"H-he...he left me Phichit..." He heard his friend sob. "A-and I didn't..." The Japanese man sniffed and gulped his drink. "I-I couldn't even stop him!" He cried.

Phichit frowned in confusion, part of his mind trying to push away the obvious because there was no way it could be what he thought it was. "Yuuri calm down. Tell me what happened." He said firmly.

Yuuri looked up at him with his glasses completely out of place. "Victor..." He managed to say without crying. "He dumped me!" He cried and then lost control again.

Phichit's eyes widened. 'No way...' He thought. He just couldn't believe it. They were his proof that true love existed, he watched them with admiration and hoped that he could have a love like theirs some day.

'If that wasn't pure and true love then...does love even exist?' He thought, but then he shook his head. He didn't have time to cry over his sinking ship. He had to help his friend in that hard moment, even if it looked like it was impossible to cure his heartbroken friend.

After like an hour of trying to help his friend the only thing he achieved was making his friend leave the bar and go back home.

He sighed and got up. He needed some water. He walked to the kitchen and took a glass before opening the fridge. 'I'm sure it won't bother him if it's just water.' He thought, as he looked for the bottle.

A soft smile appeared when he saw the lack of vegetables in his fridge, having only the completely necessary ones. "Seung-Gil Lee, what a dummy you are..." He rolled his eyes. "Seems like you never learned to eat your veggies." He chuckled quietly and then grabbed the bottle and closed the fridge.

He poured the water in the glass and then put it on the counter. He let out a sigh after drinking half of the liquid and then he rested against the counter, staring at the wide window in front of him, giving a blurry view of the city due to the winter coming.

He did his best but he felt that Yuuri just hadn't listened to him. Why? Because "what would you know?" That's why. That was the question that his friend had asked him and he just couldn't answer, because he really didn't know, at least not exactly. He definitely had a pretty good idea of how it was when someone you cherished one day simply kicked you out of their lives.

But then there were two big differences. One was the kind of relationship they had, an intensely romantic one, something that, in his case, never had the chance of exist. The other was that Yuuri didn't have an idea of why the Russian man suddenly dumped him and left him crying in a cold parking lot. It wasn't that Phichit really knew why the Korean man was rejecting him like if he was a dog hater, but he had a tiny idea of what could have made him stay away from him, though it didn't explain the slight hatred he could feel whenever he mentioned the past to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps. He looked away from the window to find a Korean man, illuminated only with the soft yellowish light of the kitchen. He took a deep breath, and raised his glass. "Hope you don't mind..." He said.

Seung-Gil just stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "There are spare keys." He said, pointing at a bowl on the granite bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Phichit nodded and then both stared at each other in silence. Phichit looked at the bag hanging from his shoulder and just had to ask. "Are you seriously going to the rink? At this hour?" He asked.

Seung-Gil looked away. "Are you seriously staring at nowhere at this hour? Are you seriously escaping from your responsibilities like this?" He responded.

Phichit felt weak, emotionally exhausted, too much to even try to hide it. "What responsibilities Seung-Gil?" He laughed bitterly. "None of us made it to the Grand Prix this year." He added, shaking his head slowly.

"What about the four continents? Won't you prepare for that?" Seung-Gil narrowed his eyes. "...Are you planing to retire?" He narrowed even more. That idea made his stomach flip.

Phichit blinked. "No..." He said quietly. "I just..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just not in the mood right now." He admitted.

Seung-Gil took his time to respond. It was weird for him to see the cherry cinnamon boy like that. He knew that Phichit could be very damn serious if the moment asked him to be, but right now he looked more depressed and weak than serious, like if he was ill or something like that. The thought of Phichit being ill made his whole mind and flip. That irritated him because he wasn't supposed to care. "The season isn't going to wait for you to 'get in the mood'" he said bluntly. He had to.

Phichit sighed again. "I'm not in the mood for this either..." He said with a sad smile.

Seung-Gil blinked and then looked at the door. A part of him wanted to stay and talk with him about it, but the other part was thinking about the Olympics, his future, his hard work. "I will leave now." He said quietly and walked towards the door.

Phichit put the glass down. "Wait." He said, making the black haired stop and look at him. "I will tell you something. Maybe I shouldn't but I know you don't care and also I trust you." He said.

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn away.

"Yuuri and Victor got separated." Phichit said.

Seung-Gil's other thick eyebrow went up. "...wow?" Was all that came out. What else could he say? It was surprising, yes, considering all the scenes he had to witness since those two got together, but then he couldn't care less about their romantic life so he doesn't understand why Phichit was telling him that even when he knew that he didn't care.

"That made me doubt about what I know about love, so I will ask you something and I want you to look me in the eyes when you answer." Phichit said, trying to avoid the fear of things getting even more awkward between them.

Seung-Gil didn't have to do that. He didn't want to do that. But if he didn't he would look like he couldn't look him in the eyes and he wanted to show him that he wasn't afraid of him in the slightest, even if the truth wasn't too far from that. He looked at him directly in the eyes, clenching his fist.

Phichit stared back into those dark eyes. He couldn't move from his place. He knew the question was weird and all but he needed to hear his answer. "Seung-Gil...do you still believe in love?" He asked.

\-----------------------

"Phichit this is dangerous and silly." The birthday boy said. Phichit had covered his eyes and dragged him around the city until the got in what Seung-Gil assumed (and really hoped) was a cab.

"Oh shush." Phichit waved his hand in front of his face. "You trust me, don't you?" He asked innocently.

Seung-Gil sighed. "...Yes, I do." He admitted.

Phichit put his hands on his chest and smiled brightly, his heart felt not touched, but caressed by the other boy's words. He made sure to move the boy in most confusing way so his computer-like brain wouldn't figure out what he was doing.

The can finally left them in front of a large building. Phichit resisted the urge of whistling at it. Before Seung-Gil could ask anything, he dragged him inside, then to the elevator.

"Phichit where in the world do you think you are taking me?" Seung-Gil asked. There was only one place, but he thought that it was impossible for the Thai boy to know it.

"It's funny that you think I know, considering how lost I am here in Seoul." Phichit teased, laughing when he felt the boy tense at that. "Just relax ok?" He patted his head and then opened a door.

"Do you think I can relax with you dragging me around blindfolded?" Seung-Gil grumbled as the Thai boy guide him.

Phichit giggled softly and closed the door before taking off the blindfold and standing behind him.

Seung-Gil blinked and looked around. Everything was dark. He was about to turn to face Phichit when the light turned on a revealed two ladies holding a cake. Seung-Gil's eyes widened a little. "Mother? Halmeoni?" He looked at them and then at the cake and then at the grinning boy behind him.

"Oh I'm good. I know~" He nodded slowly.

Seung-Gil turned back to his mother. "How?" He asked.

"Well, this boy somehow got my number and called me 2 weeks ago to plan this, to ask me to clean my schedule for tonight." She said with a soft smile. "He is very insistent, he even made me get your grandmother..."

Seung-Gil looked at the old lady who just laughed. "I was worried that you didn't have friends but it seems like I was wrong. Too bad we can't talk."

He then heard a bark and turned to see a puppy running towards him. If his face didn't look surprised before, now he was sure it did. He kneeled to pet it and then looked at Phichit.

The Thai boy read his look and just waved his hand. "Don't worry. He is already trained and your mom approves it." He said and kneeled next to him to pet the dog. "I was looking for your gift when I saw that was adoption day at an association. This dog was from a married couple that taught him the basics but then separated and abandoned him. Can you believe it?" He pouted.

Seung-Gil blinked slowly and looked at the husky.

"He spent some months as a stray dog and getting attacks from cats so you better give him the love he needs Seung-Gil Lee." He said firmly. "All of this happened thanks to fate so I hope you appreciate fate's gift." He added

Seung-Gil was still speechless. He looked down and analyzed his day to make sure that it wasn't a dream, then he looked up when he heard them sing and saw the Thai boy getting up turning on the candles.

He chest, no, his heart felt so warm and his body felt light and everything seemed so bright and alive. 'So is this how it feels? To be really happy?' He thought and looked at the people in front of him, people now he was sure he cherished, people that worth more than gold medals

He slowly got up, carrying the young dog in his arms. When the song ended he looked at the candle and then at the ones around him. His wish was way easier than the one in the morning. 'If fate brought us together, Phichit...if fate let this happen...then my wish is that fate help us stay together until the end.' He couldn't help but blush at his own wish before blowing the candle

They clapped and the ladies put the cake on the table, getting the necessary to cut it. Phichit placed his hand on Seung-Gil's shoulder. "So...was it special...?" He asked with a soft smile.

Seung-Gil was sure that he could open up to this person. This weird Thai boy who skates with his eyes closed and would just follow him and call him a robot. He was his friend, and he knew he could trust him. "Very special...thank you." He said with probably the most honest and pure smile that ever appeared on his face.

Phichit felt his heart being kissed by that smile and he couldn't help but hug him and the puppy. He had a lot of friends back in Thailand but none of them where like Seung-Gil. He had wondered how it felt to have a best friend, but now he knew and he was so happy about it.

They spent the rest of the night eating the cake and talking about anything. Seung-Gil translating some things between Phichit and his grandmother. Needles to say that the ladies ended up loving the cinnamon boy. Seung-Gil didn't blame them. He seriously wondered why the other skaters in the program didn't bother to try to get to know Phichit, but a selfish part of him was glad because their probably wouldn't be friends if the others had known how good Phichit was.

Seung-Gil's mother called the instructors and told them that the two boys would spend the night there and that she would leave them there early in the morning.

It was late at night and the boys were sitting in the balcony, looking at the stars. The puppy was sleeping on Seung-Gil's lap.

"At first I didn't think I would be able to bring your halmeoni since she lives out of Seoul, but your mom is amazing." Phichit smiled.

"You really did a lot..." Seung-Gil smiled a little.

"I didn't do much Seung-Gil." He giggled. "The instructors helped me with almost everything, by giving me the number of your mom and letting us leave. You are the future of South Korea after all." He said, putting emphasis on the second part.

"And I don't plan to disappoint them." Seung-Gil said

Certain word made Phichit remember something and look down. "By the way ummm...sorry I couldn't bring your dad. He really is a tough guy." He scratched his cheek.

"Oh..." Seung-Gil blinked. "That's ok..." He turned to look at him. "We really don't get along very well so he probably would had made things awkward." He muttered, making Phichit look at him. "Just to give you an idea...I think he is a robot." He whispered.

Phichit gasped and put his hands on his cheeks. "The ultimate robot!" He whispered.

Seung-Gil smirked slightly. "And he is a cat person that dislikes dogs." He said.

"Oh lord..." Phichit facepalmed. "You should have mentioned that from the beginning..." He looked at him embarrassingly.

Seung-Gil shrugged. "He only pays attention to his cat, his phone and mom so maybe he won't even realize."

Phichit smiled a bit sadly at him.  
  
"I still can't believe you actually got me a dog." Seung-Gil chuckled. "You are insane..."

Phichit put his hand on his chest with fake offense. "Insane? For giving a dog a warm home with a robotic owner?" He gasped, making Seung-Gil roll his eyes. Phichit giggled. "I told you that was thanks to fate...and my coach because she, unlike me, knows how to speak Korean." He said.

"I will make sure to take care of him." Seung-Gil responded.

"And do you know how to name him?" Phichit asked.

Seung-Gil nodded and petted the husky on his lap. "mogjeogji..."

"...what?" Phichit blinked.

Seung-Gil repeated the name.

"How do you even write that?" Phichit asked.

"In Korean." Seung-Gil deadpanned.

"And does it mean something?" He asked.

"Yes." Seung-Gil responded

Phichit stared at him.

"...I'm not telling you." Seung-Gil said.

Phichit whined in response.

Seung-Gil grimaced. "Sssh." He covered his mouth. "If I tell you something else will you shut up?" He asked.

Phichit nodded slowly

"Remember what you asked before? About believing in love..." He mumbled.

Phichit's eyes shined and he moved the hand away. "You never answered it." He whispered and leaned close. "Will you do it now?" He blinked.

Seung-Gil hesitated but nodded. "I...I think I do..." He whispered.

\-------------------------

Seung-Gil remembered that night. All came back to him at that question. He stared at those dark eyes that looked so different from how they used to, making it possible for him to respond like if he was talking to a stranger. "...No, I don't." He said coldly and then turned away. "And I recommend you to focus in the future instead of looking back at a dead past." He added as he walked to the door, feeling the pained eyes following his moves, then opened the door and left.

Once he was outside he stopped and closed his eyes. 'Why did I have to make that stupid wish?' He thought, trying to calm down. After a minute he opened his eyes and left. He wasn't going to stop his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whoever got the reference:  
> Yes it means exactly what you think and I'm really sorry x'D I think I had hit my head when I wrote that.
> 
> Also I shamelessly made reference to my other yoi fanfic. If you want to read Yuuri's story you can click my profile and find it there (it's crying to be updated tho)
> 
> And there won't be more updates for now because my semester almost ends and that means it has to rape me as heartlessly as possible <3 but the story will be back soon.
> 
> The name of the dog means destiny btw and halmeoni means grandma.
> 
> Thanks an ultralot for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also check out my tumblr~
> 
> www.apotatos.tumblr.com
> 
> It's not a big deal but I draw some stuff sometimes v u v


End file.
